Smartphones
by kawaiipotato123
Summary: On Lucy's seventeenth birthday her parents decides give her a new smartphone. The smartphone takes over her life as Lucy and her friends explore the no ending comedic adventures and events. Including pairs: Nalu, Jerza, etc. WARNING: Language.
1. New Smartphone

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, my darling" Layla says as she smiles sweetly at Lucy and gives Lucy her present.<p>

Lucy grins from ear to ear as she opens her present, her eyes widen to see a brand new smartphone, one the of latest smartphone as well.

"Thank you mama!" Lucy says excitedly as she hugs Layla.

"It's alright dear, you should be thanking your dad not me" Layla says as she pulls Lucy away from her and smiles.

"Okay mama!" Lucy says happily as she heads to her father's office.

Lucy takes a deep breath in as she grabs hold of the handle and knocks.

"Come in" someone says in a calm deep voice.

"Hello Father" Lucy says formally as she smiles at Jude.

Jude looks up to see Lucy and smiles.

"Hello Lucy, what do you want?" Jude says as gets up of his chair and walks over to Lucy.

"Thank you daddy, for the new smartphone" Lucy says as she smiles and hugs Jude.

"No problem Lucy" Jude says as he hugs Lucy back.

"You better make use of that smartphone, it cost me a fortune" Jude says as he pulls back to look at Lucy.

"Alright Father" Lucy says as she rolls her eyes and walks out the room.

'Teenagers, always careless...' Jude thought as he shakes his head and walks back to his desk.

* * *

><p><strong>First Test Message<strong>

**To:** Levy-Chan!/Erza/Juvia/Cana/Lisanna/Mira

**From:**Lucy

**Subject: **New Smartphone!

Got a new phmne from my purents! My nuober is different now, add me te your centracts. (^-^)/

_-Sent_

'Oh no..' Lucy thought, when a sweatdrop appeared on her head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Few Minutes Later...<strong>

_1 Message Received_

**From: **Levy-Chan!

**Re: **New Smartphone!

Have you put new key ring charm on your phone I gave? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oh dear Lucy...

* * *

><p><em>1 Message Received<br>_

**From: **Cana

**Re: **New Smartphone!

HAHAHA!

You got the keypad on qwerty idiot...

Anyway, it's about time you got a new phone... (¬‿¬)

How long has it been you had that other phone?

* * *

><p><em>1 Message Received<br>_

**From: **Juvia

**Re: **New Smartphone!

Juvia is happy that she was able to give Lucy her birthday present. (｡^‿^｡)

* * *

><p><em>1 Message Received<br>_

**From: **Erza

**Re: **New Smartphone!

Cana, that isn't a nice thing to say to Lucy... (-_-)

It must suck that you had to go to school on your birthday.

Did you like your present, I got for you?

* * *

><p><em>1 Message Received<br>_

**From: **Lisanna

**Re: **New Smartphone!

That's nice to hear you got a new smartphone for your birthday. (∩_∩)

Do you have Facebook or Twitter accounts?

* * *

><p><em>1 Message Received<em>

**From: **Mira

**Re: **New Smartphone

Do you like your present from me and Lisanna?

By the way, have any of the boys gave you any presents or not?

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Lucy

**Re: **New Smartphone!

I have strapped the key charm to my phone Levy, it's soo cute the keyring charm of Plue Levy!

Cana, I had that phone for almost 3 years now...

I love presents you got for me Juiva, Erza, Lisanna and Mira.

I don't have Facebook or Twitter account Lisanna, but I ask mama to see if it's alright to have accounts to them.

I got a present of Loke, which were a bunch of roses and that is it.

_-Sent_

* * *

><p>"Lucy, it's dinner time my dear!" Layla shouts out.<p>

"Alright mama!" Lucy shouts out.

'I wonder what's for dinner today?' Lucy thought as she walks out her bedroom.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mean while...<strong>

**To: **Luce

**From: **Natsu

**Subject: **Answer Me!

WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME LUCY?! (ꐦಠдಠ)

This is the 20th text, I have sent to you...

LUCY ANSWER ME!

_-Sent_

* * *

><p>"GOD DAMMIT LUCY PICK UP YOUR FUCKING PHONE!" Natsu shouts at his phone.<p>

He throws his phone across the room.

"NATSU I HOPE THAT WASN'T YOUR PHONE, YOU JUST THROWN AGAINST THE WALL!" Ingeel shouts.

'Shit' Natsu thought as he rushes over to his phone.

"Sorry, didn't mean to throw you phoney" Natsu says to the phone as he pats the phone.

"NATSU IT'S DINNER TIME!" Grandine shouts.

Natsu eyes begin to sparkle as he rushes out of his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

I wanted to write a story familiar to this fanfic called Troubles with Smartphone by Saiha Killeon.

One of my favourite Kuroko no Basuke fanfics.

I hope you like this story.

Please leave a review on this and favourite/follow this story.

Stay in tune for the next chapter. (^_^)/

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar... (•.•')


	2. Temple Run

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lunch Time...<strong>

"Oi Luce, why haven't you been picking up my calls or texts?" Natsu says as he sits down next to Lucy.

"Opps, sorry Natsu! I got a new phone and my number has changed" Lucy says as grabs her phone out of her pocket.

"Nice phone, so tell me your number" Natsu says as he grabs his phone out of his pocket.

"Natsu, you just want my number so you can copy my homework right?" Lucy asks as she stares into Natsu's eyes.

"Ummm..." Natsu pauses as he begins to sweat alot.

"Bullseye!" Gray shouts out as he swings his arm around Natsu.

"What do you want ice princess?" Natsu says coldly.

"To eat lunch duh flame brain" Gray says making Natsu sound dumb.

"Oh, hey Lucy can I have your number?" Gray asks nicely.

"No" instant reply from Lucy.

"W-w-what why?" Gray questions Lucy with a shocked expression.

"Simply, you do the same as Natsu" Lucy says as she continues to eat her dinner.

"Hahaha, icicle got turned down" Natsu bursts out laughing.

"Says the one, who got turned down first retard" Gray says.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY STRIPPER?!" Natsu begins shouts.

"YOU ARE A RETARD!" Gray shouts back.

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME JERK?!" Natsu shouts even louder than before.

Both of their heads collide at each other.

"OH YOUR ON NOW BASTARD!" Gray shouts even louder than Natsu.

As they raise their fists in the air...

"I hope you two are getting along" Erza pops out of nowhere as she scares Natsu and Gray and takes a seat next to Lucy.

Suddenly Natsu and Gray swings their arms around each others neck and started to act all friendly with each other.

'Idiots...' Lucy thought as she sighs when she looks at them both acting all friendly with each other.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Few Minutes Later...<strong>

Everybody arrives at the table as they took their seats.

Lucy looks to her right to see Erza chatting with Jellel.

'Love birds...' Lucy thought as she rolls her eyes.

Lucy looks to her other side to see what Natsu was doing.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Natsu suddenly shouts at his phone, making Lucy jump in her seat.

"Hey Natsu, why are you shouting at your phone weirdo?" Lucy asks as she comes closer to Natsu to look what he was doing on his phone while Natsu begins to blush slightly.

"I'm playing Temple Run, but I can't beat my highest score" Natsu says as he presses replay.

"What's your highest score?" Lucy asks out of curiosity.

"634,567 is my highest" Natsu says he continues to stare at his phone.

It goes all silent between them as Lucy watches Natsu play the game.

"For fuck sake" Natsu says sounding really pissed off.

"You were so close to beating your highest score Natsu" Lucy says as she looks at the score.

"Yeah..." Natsu says calmly yet disappointed.

"Hey Natsu, can I have a go?" Lucy asks as she grabs Natsu's phone out of his hand.

"Yeah, need to grab some lunch be back in a moment, look after my phone for me" Natsu says as he gets out his seat.

"Yeah..." Lucy says as she continues to play the game.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Few Minutes Later...<strong>

Natsu walks back with huge mountain of food as his mouth dribbles.

He takes his seats and starts to eat his food.

Once he finishes his food, he burps out loudly.

"Pig" Lucy says as she gives Natsu's phone back.

"I'm not a pig, anyways I see you downloaded the game as well" Natsu as he leans in closer to Lucy, while Lucy was playing the game.

Lucy moves away from Natsu and pulls an uncomfortable face.

"Need my space Natsu" Lucy says as she looks back her phone to find her character died.

"Now look what you did" Lucy complains.

Natsu looks closer at the phone, then his eyes widen as he grabs the phone off Lucy.

"Hey!" Lucy says in annoyance.

"I can't believe you beat my highest score" Natsu says.

"I got the hang of it just" Lucy says as she snatches her phone out of Natsu's hand.

"Hmph" Natsu says as he grabs his phone out.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Few Minutes Later...<strong>

Grays notices the sudden silence from Natsu.

"Yo, Natsu" Gray says and no responce from Natsu.

"Natsu!" Gray says as he rises his voice even louder, still no responce.

"NATSU!" Gray shouts on the top of his voice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FREEZE BRAIN?!" Natsu shouts back.

"Wow calm down flame brain, you just went quiet all of a sudden and is that temple run?" Gray asks as he stares at Natsu's phone.

"Yeah why? Trying to beat my highest score" Natsu questions him.

"Gimme" Grays says as he snatches Natsu's phone.

"Hey!" Natsu says as he looks at Gray.

Then, Gray gives Natsu's phone with a grin as Natsu's pulls the 'what-the-hell-did-you-do?' look and looks back at his phone to see his highscore beaten.

Silence...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Natsu shouts out with his eyes wide open.

"Yeah just beated your highest score like it was worth nothing" Gray says proudly.

"I wanted to beat my own high score icicle" Natsu says in annoyed tone.

"Well you don't need to be so pissed off about it flame head " Grays says also in annoyed tone as he cross his arms over his chest and looks the other way.

"WELL I AM SHAVED ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shouts out.

"HOW ABOUT YOU JUST SHUT UP TOBASCO IDIOT!" Gray shouts back.

"NO HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP JERK" Natsu continues shout.

Gray stands up from his seat and Natsu did the sme after Gray.

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME?!" Gray shouts.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING DO? HUH? PUNCH ME WITH YOUR WHIMPY PUNCHES?" Natsu shouts.

"OHH YOUR ON NOW!" Gray says as he raises his fist in the air.

Gray goes and punch Natsu but Natsu dodges the punch. Natsu grabs Gray's shoulder and from the side he hits Gray in the stomach. Gray falls on to the floor and kicks Natsu's leg from the side, making Natsu fall down on to the floor. They both roll around each other as they punch each other. Then, both of them get up as they both grabs of each other collar. Gray trips over as he pulls Natsu along with him.

Both of them don't notice, they knocked Erza's arm which she was holding a piece of strawberry cake (the last piece of strawberry cake sold at the canteen). Erza pulls a very pissed off expression and turn to look at Gray and Natsu to see both of them fighting still.

'They're going to die now...' Lucy thought as she looks the strawberry cake all splattered on the floor. Jellel pinches the bridge of his nose. Levy just pull a sweatdrop on her head. Gajeel begins to laugh as he says "what idiots they are". Juvia says "Gray-sama~" as she day dreams. Loke is too busy flirting with some girls.

Natsu and Gray felt shivers going down their spines as they turn around to see Erza with a smile yet deadly and a strawberry cake splattered on the floor.

"Natsu and Gray" Erza says sweetly yet deadly.

Natsu and Gray pulls a 'we-are-fucked-now' look at each other and look back at Erza.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza Scarlet<strong>

Hope you two learnt your lesson to never knock with my strawberry cake out of my hands - with Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster

Like • Comment • 25 minutes ago via mobile

_Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden and 7 other people like this_

* * *

><p>Hiya!<p>

Long time no see! It's been a while I last updated this fanfic.

Hope you liking the story so far. (^-^)

Please follow/favourite this story and leave a lovely review of what you think of this story so far.

Stay in tune for the next update.

P.s I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar. (•~•')


	3. The Chat

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p>"Mama?" Lucy calls Layla.<p>

"Yes sweetheart?" Layla says sweetly with a smile.

"Can I have a Facebook account mama?" Lucy asks.

"Yes you can have a Facebook account sweetie" Layla says.

"Thank you mama!" Lucy says excitedly as Lucy hugs Layla.

"No problem my darling, just don't talk or add on strangers, or put on personal information about yourse-" "Don't worry about it mama" Lucy says as she interrupts Layla who frowns but couldn't help and smile afterwards.

Lucy heads upstairs to her bedroom. Lucy grabs her laptop and turns it on as she sits on her bed.

After a few minutes fiddling with creating the account, putting on her privacy settings, etc.

Lucy tries to remember how Levy showed Lucy how to add on freinds. Lucy adds on her friends as they accept her friend request in no time.

Lucy scrolls down her newsfeed as she pulls different expressions to each post.

Suddenly hears a pop sound coming for her laptop. Looks around on the screen of her laptop to see at the bottom of her screen to a tab called "Fairy Tail Gang" and clicks on the tab.

* * *

><p>Levy McGarden: Hello everyone! (^o^)

Lucy Heartfilia: Hello Levy-chan!

Erza Scarlet: Hello Levy and it's nice to see Lucy has finally joined us on Facebook.

Lucy Heartfilia: Mama finally let me have a Facebook account (^-^)

Natsu Dragneel: Oi Luce!

Gray Fullbuster: Yo Lucy

Juvia Lockser: Hello Lucy (^-^)/

Levy McGarden: Gajeel can't chat now, he got work and finishes at 7pm... (•-•)

Natsu Dragneel: She liiikes him (~-u-)~

Levy McGarden: NO I DON'T! (As Levy blushes madly as she looks at her screen)

Erza Scarlet: That's what they all say *winks* (As Erza and Lucy giggle at their screens)

Levy McGarden: ERZA! (As Levy blushes even more madly looking like she was going to explode)

Lucy Heartfilia: I ship GaLe! Raise your hands up if you ship GaLe!

Erza Scarlet: *raises hands up and nods head*

Juvia Lockser: *raises hands up* Juvia ships GaLe!

Levy McGarden: COME GUYS! STOP IT! I DON'T SHIP GALE! *pouts* (No ending to Levy's blushing as she still continues to blush

Natsu Dragneel: Gajeel and Levy sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g

(Levy switches off her facebook as she walks around her room trying to calm down...)

Lucy Heartfilia: We shouldn't have teased Levy that far... (Lucy pulls a sad look to imagine how it felt to be in Levy shoes right now)

Erza Scarlet: She will be alright, she come back on in a matter of time

Nastu Dragneel: Luce?

Lucy Heartfilia: Yes Natsu?

Natsu Dragneel: What was the homework for history?

Gray Fullbuster: Yeah, what was the homework again? *scratches back of head*

Lucy Heartfilia: Oh, that the homework is... wait a moment, you two just want to copy the answers off me right? (-_-)

Natsu Dragneel: No

Gray Fullbuster: No

Lucy Heartfilia: "No" my ass (-_-)

Natsu Dragneel: But Luce... (;-;)

Lucy Heartfilia: No means no Natsu... Life can be harsh and I learnt that the hard way...

Erza Scarlet: You two should be doing homework on your own rather than have to depend on others to do the homework for you and expect them to let you copy them off from them...

Juvia Lockser: Juvia is willing to help Gray-sama with his homework

Levy McGarden: Juvia I do hope you know the word "help" the definition for them in their mind for homework literally means to copy someone else. I'm even surprised they could even get into Fairy Tail Highschool

Lucy Heartfillia: Levy-chan! We are sorry we teased you, got a bit out of hand...

Natsu Dragneel: Hey!

Gray Fullbuster: Harsh and rude...

Levy McGarden: It's alright Lucy I forgive you and you have to face the facts Natsu and Gray

Gray Fullbuster: Yeah, yeah

Erza Scarlet: Alright enough blabbering about homework, how was everyone's day today?

Jellal Fernandes: Today's been good thanks and you?

Erza Scarlet: Been good as well (As Erza blushes at her screen)

Natsu Dragneel: It's been boring and shit

Gray Fullbuster: Same here with Natsu

Lucy Heartfilia: After school detentions? How long for? Or something else?

Natsu Dragneel: For an hour because Miss Evergreen spotted me and Gray skipping classes again

Lucy Heartfilia: I do wonder what kind of jobs you two will get when your older I wonder... (As Lucy put her finger on her chin and wonders off)

Natsu Dragneel: I do wonder as well...

Lucy Heartfilia: Anyways, Jellal I didn't know you a Facebook account (^-^')

Levy McGarden: Actually Jellal is never hardly on Facebook

Jellal Fernandes: That's why I'm normally busy because of school council work, but today I have no work and I thought it's been a while since the last time I been on Facebook

Lucy Heartfilia: Okay, just sent you a friend request

Jellal Fernandes: Cool

* * *

><p>"Darling?" Layla says as she knocks on Lucy's door.<p>

"Yes mama?" Lucy says as Layla opens the door and pops her head through the gap.

"Dinner's ready" Layla says as she smiles at Lucy.

"Okay mama" Lucy says as she smiles at Layla.

Layla nods and closes the door as she leaves.

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia: Gotta go now, having dinner now<p>

Erza Scarlet: See yeah, will you be on later?

Levy McGarden: Bye Lu-chan! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Natsu Dragneel: You made me feel hungry now Luce!

Lucy Heartfilia: I'll be on later Erza

Gray Fullbuster: Bye Lucy

Juvia Lockster: Bye Bye Lucy (^-^)/

Jellal Fernandes: See yeah Lucy

_Seen By Everyone_

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

Hope you liked this chapter and the story so far!

Please favourite/follow this story and leave a review of what you think of the story so far.

Stay in tune for the next update. (^-^)/

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar.


	4. Candy Crush

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p>"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy shouts out as she waves to Lucy, but to find Lucy paying attention to her phone more than Levy.<p>

Levy curiously looks around Lucy to get her attention. Levy was about to open her mouth but...

"ARGHH!" Lucy shouts out in frustration as she holds her phone up in the air.

"Wow Lu-chan!" Levy shouts out as she panics and grabs Lucy's arm with the phone in her hand.

Levy looks at Lucy as Lucy calms down and notices she was about to smash her brand new phone.

"Ah, hello Levy-chan... and thanks?" Lucy says as scratches the back on her head and tries to laugh it off, while Levy questions Lucy as she cross her arms over her chest.

"You better be thankful Lu-chan, you almost smashed your smartphone, that you got like two weeks ago!" Levy shouts out at Lucy making look down at her feet and feel ashamed, but Levy forgave Lucy to easily as she looks at Lucy with her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry Levy-chan" Lucy says sadly like a child who doesn't deserve their candy after what they did.

"It's alright Lu-chan, just don't do that again" Levy says as she smiles at Lucy and Lucy grins.

"Okay Levy-chan" Lucy says happily.

"Anyways, we better head up to the others and what were you doing to make you wanting to smash your two-week old phone?" Levy says as she giggles a little.

"Oh this game I found called Candy Crush, it's been literally taking over my life" Lucy says as she takes out her phone.

"Let's put that phone away until we arrive at the place with the others" Levy says as she places her hand on Lucy's phone.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone!" Lucy says excitedly as she waves at the others along with Levy. "Sorry we are late" Levy adds on.<p>

"Well it's about time you two were coming sooner or later" Erza says as she points to her watch and Lucy scratches the back of head and apologies.

"Well we wouldn't have been late if Levy got ready in time" Lucy blames on Levy.

"Oh excuuuuuse me, I recall it that you were ignoring me due to you playing Candy Crush for like ten minutes " Levy says as she pouts, making Lucy blush.

"Calm down ladies" Loke says calmly as he holds up both of his arms and smiles nervously with a sweat drop on his head.

As Lucy was about to open her mouth to saying something to defend herself, she was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound.

Everyone looks towards in the direction where the rumbling sound came from, which came from Natsu.

"Hurry up everyone, I'm starving..." Natsu says as Natsu's stomach rumbles again but even louder than the last one.

Lucy rolls her eyes and says "Alright to make it up for our lateness, as punishment me and Levy will pay everyone's lunch" as Levy nods and mouths at Lucy "Your dead...". 'Great...' Lucy thought as she pulls a nervous smile at the others.

"HOORAY!" Natsu says as he raises his fist in the air like a victory sign.

Erza's sparkle as she smiles and happily says "I can finally buy ten whole strawberry cakes without worrying about cost for once".

Lucy's and Levy's eyes widen at Erza and Jellal notices it and feels sorry for them and decides to do something about it.

"Erza?" Jellal says as he waves his hand over Erza's face trying to catch her attention. "Yeah Jellal?" Erza says as she snaps back to reality.

"I think two or three whole strawberry cakes will do" Jellal says calmly as Erza turns to look at Lucy and Levy and sighs, then nods as a sign saying 'alright'.

Then, Jellal mouthed something to Lucy and Levy saying 'you owe me back a favour' as they both nod at Jellal.

* * *

><p>The gang arrives at Erza's favourite restaurant as they settle in and Erza orders the food for everyone.<p>

Minutes later, the food came as everyone tooks into their food while everyone chatted along.

Suddenly Levy nudges Lucy as she turns around to look at Levy.

"What?" Lucy asks as she looks at Levy, then Levy moves her eyes and Lucy looks in the direction to see Natsu, scuffing a whole roasted chicken.

"Is he even human?" Levy asks as continues to eat her lunch yet took looked at Natsu. Lucy replies back "no, just simply a black hole and for some reason can magically turn into a human form" and Levy rolls her eyes and begins to giggle along with Lucy.

Once the gang finished their food, they took a break before dessert came and Lucy took the chance to grab her phone out and begins to play Candy Crush.

* * *

><p>Erza hears Lucy cursing at her phone and curiously looks over her shoulder to she what she was doing on her phone.<p>

Erza begins to smirk as she watches Lucy fail the level for like six times and as Lucy clicks to play on the level again, to find out she was out of lives and sighs deeply.

"Need help?" Erza asks polity as she makes Lucy jump out of her chair and Lucy turns around to look at her and nod.

Then Erza just grabs the phone of her. Lucy curiously watches Erza as she grabs her phone out as well and does something to send 'help' to Erza over Facebook And Erza grabs her phone and accepts the request.

"Didn't know you can send out request to people asking them to give me more lives..." Lucy says as when Erza gives back her phone and continues to play the game again.

"Anyways, what level you on Erza?" Lucy asks all of a sudden.

"Level 279, you?" Erza says quick and simple.

"Level 198" Lucy says as she lets out a sigh again.

"What are you talking about?" Levy asks as she joins in.

"Candy Crush" Erza and Lucy say in unison.

"Oh, Erza can you accept my request please?" Levy says as she grabs her phone out.

"Yeah" Erza says as she accepts the request from Levy.

"What level you on Levy-chan?" Lucy asks.

"Level 345" Levy says as she continues to play the game, while Lucy's eyes widen and mouth turn in a 'o' shape.

"Hey bunny girl, if you don't shut that big mouth of yours or you will start to catching flies" Gajeel says.

"Alright metal face" Lucy mumbles under her breath.

"Huh!? What did you say!?" Gajeel says as he raises his voice and leans over towards Lucy trying to grab her collar while crushing Levy underneath him.

"Would you mind Gajeel!?" Levy says as she raises her voice and...

BANG!

Levy punches Gajeel in the stomach making Gajeel growl in pain.

"Woah Levy didn't think taking them martial art classes would have come in use until now" Lucy says as she watches Gajeel growl in pain while she pats Levy on the shoulder.

"Don't forget you took them with me as well" Levy says as she giggles.

"That's because if I didn't join the club you would be the only girl there" Lucy says as she couldn't help and roll her eyes and giggle making Levy pout while Gajeel just growls in pain.

"You got a good punch shrimp" Gajeel says making Levy blushes a little.

"That's because your weak" Natsu says making Gray laugh.

"What did you say pinky!?" Gajeel says almost shouting at him.

"FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S SALMON NOT PINK!" Natsu shouts out.

"SALMON OR PINK WATEVER, NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!?" Gajeel shouts back as he gets out of his chair and grabs Natsu by the collar.

"ARE YOU PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME!?" Natsu continues to shout as he grabs Gajeel's collar.

Erza grabs Natsu's and Gajeel's ear and says polity "how about you two behave yourselves?" While Erza smiles with an evil aura surrounds her giving Natsu and Gajeel shivers as they nod in agreement as they sit back down.

"Anyway, let's get back to topic before it was rudely interrupted by I shall will not mention their names" Erza says as everyone looks at Natsu and Gajeel while Gajeel shrugs and Natsu sighs.

"Juvia is on 129" Juvia announces.

"97" Gray says as he continues to play the game on his phone.

"Level 72" Gajeel says.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Natsu says as she looks as everyone with a confused look on his face.

"No point explaining to you, I bet you can't even pass level one" Lucy says out loudly as she notices what she said and covers her mouth with her eyes widen.

"HAHA! Good one Lucy!" Gajeel says as he laughs along with Gray while some of the others tries to hide their giggles at Natsu while Lucy cheeks go red. "You go girl!" Cana says as she cheers on for Lucy.

"Sorry Natsu! Didn't mean to say it" Lucy says to Natsu as he pouts at Lucy.

"Come on guys, stop bullying Natsu now" Erza says as she tries to hold in her laughter, but makes a 'pfft' sound while Natsu felt annoyed.

Lucy looks around the table and spots Jellal and smiles. "Now it's your turn Jellal, tell us" Lucy says as she points at Jellal who was hoping they forgot about him and peaceful goes onto another topic.

Jellal sighs and says "I'm waiting for the updates for the next newest levels" as he makes everyone drop their jaws expect for Erza. "Well I'm not suprised, since you always come first in place in the exams" Erza states making everyone nod in agreement.

"Juvia sees the deserts coming" Juvia annocences as everyone turns to the waiter who was holding two big trays of deserts.

* * *

><p><span><em>Hours Later...<em>

**Nastu Dragoneel **completed Level 1 in **Candy Crush**

See it guys I beated level one - Lucy Heartifila, Gray Fullbuster and 6 more people

Like • Comment • 10 minutes ago via mobile

_Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and 2 other people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartifila <strong>Good job Natsu *claps* now for the next level good luck!

5 mins • Like • _Gray Fullbuster, Levy Mcgraden and 7 other people liked this_

* * *

><p>Bonjour!<p>

I hope you like this new chapter. It's been a long time I updated this fanfic and I'm sorry for the long wait.

Please follow/favourite this story and a review on what you think of the story so far. (^-^)

Stay in tune for the next update.

P.s I am sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar. (._.')


	5. In A Relationship Or Not?

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

><p>Lucy casually looks through her newsfeed on facebook on her laptop while doing some homework.<p>

Until she past this post making her jaw drop as her eyes widen.

Lucy shakes her head thinking 'I must have read the post wrong' and laughs it off. Then re-reads the post as she bows her head in shame.

She questions her love life yet felt something odd about the post...

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> _is now in a relationship**  
><strong>_

30 minutes ago • Like • Comment

_Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden and 10 more people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu<strong> **Dragneel** Who's the unlucky girl?**  
><strong>

30 seconds ago • Like • _Gajeel Redfox_ _like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia Lockster<strong> That would be Juvia, Natsu...

30 seconds ago • Like • _Lucy Heartfilia, Mirajane Strauss and 1 more like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Erza Scarlet <strong>Natsu doesn't mean to say the unlucky he meant lucky, right Natsu? (^-^) P.s Gajeel I can see you liked Natsu's comment and why is that?

Just now • Like • _Cana Alberona, Lisanna Strauss and 3 more like this_

* * *

><p><strong> Lucy Heartfilia<strong> Facebook needs to create a dislike button right now... And I'm happy to see you finally got together Juvia!

Just now • Like • _Meredy Heart, Ultear Milkovich and 3 more like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Jellal Frenandes<strong> Congrats **Gray** and **Juvia**! That was mean Natsu, not a smart move to make...

Just now • Like • _Erza Scarlet, Ultear Milkovich and 5 people more like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu Dragneel<strong> *Glups* Yeah Erza is right, it was a typo **Juvia**

Just now • Like • _Juvia Lockster and Erza Scarlet like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Lyon Vasita <strong>*soul escapes from body* I thought I was the one to unlocking Juvia's heart... (;-;)

Just now • Like • _Yukino Alberona, Ulter Milkovich and 5 more people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Cana Alberona<strong> Yay! You finally got yourself out of the friendzone, now let's celebrate this moment with a huge party and I bring the beer \(^o^)/ And better luck next time **Lyon**

Just now • Like

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel Redfox <strong>I liked that by accident my phone is fucked up at the moment, so everytime I tap something on my phone it ends up doing something else...

Just now • Like

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilia <strong>Oh really **Gajeel**? (-_-) **Cana** you will find anyway to drink anything that contains alcohol... Am I the only person that worried about Cana drinking problem?

Just now • Like • _Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockster and 3 more like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Levy McGarden <strong>I'm happy you two got togther and now the real question who asked out who? Your not the only one Lu-chan...

Just now • Like • _Lucy Heartfilla, Erza Scarlet and 6 more people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia Lockster<strong> *blushes* Gray-sama confessed to Juvia, then he asked Juvia out and Juvia said yes to Gray-sama

Just now • Like • _Levy McGarden, Yukino Aguria and 6 more people like this_

* * *

><p>"That was refreshing" Gray says as he walks out of the shower, wraps a towel around his waist and leaves another towel on top of his wet hair.<p>

He heads to his bedroom, grabs his phone on his bed and decides to check his Facebook.

"What the hell?!" Gray says as he pulls a 'what-the-hell' look at his phone while looking at his Facebook with over 20 notifications.

Gray sits down on his bed while reading the comments on the post.

He scratches the back of his head. Then decides to comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> Guys, I think I was hacked... Was it you Juvia? (-_-)

Just now • Like • _Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox and 1 more person like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Heartfilia<strong> What?! Juvia did you give me false hope!? (-3-)

Just now • Like • _Cana Alberona, Ulter Milkovich and 3 more people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia Lockster <strong>Why Juvia would never hack into Gray-sama's account, but why do you think it was Juvia? (;-;)

Just now • Like •

* * *

><p><strong>Gray Fullbuster<strong> First of all, I use flamebrain as example, if he hacked into my account he would post the stupidest stuff as me making people confused and probably worried about me. Then you would just change the status and would not do anything stupid on my profile.

Just now • Like • _Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel and 3 more people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia Lockster<strong> Alright Juvia was the one to hack into Gray-sama's account. Juvia is very sorry for her childish behaviour. Will you forgive Juvia?

Juvia guess she's back being love rivals with **Lucy**...

Just now • Like • _Lucy Heartfilia, Lyon Vasita and 7 more people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Erza Scarlet<strong> Of course I forgive you Juvia and I'm happy you apologise for your actions. I will let off this time, but next time you will receive the punishment from me (^-^)

Just now • Like • _Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and 4 more people like this _

* * *

><p><strong>Lyon Vasita<strong> *Sparkle in eyes* Yes I still have a chance! **Juvia** I will take your heart instead of **Gray**

Just now • Like • _Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden and 10 more people like this_

* * *

><p>Hello!<p>

Merry Christmas to you all! Plus with the people who don't celebrate Christmas.\(^_^)/

I hope you liked this update, sorry it couldn't be a special Christmas one.

Anyways, favourite/follow and leave a review on what you think about the story so far.

Stay in tune for the next update. (^-^)/

P.s I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and grammar (._.')


End file.
